Mulan vs. Po
Description Out of two unlikely heroes of Chinese legend, one from Disney and the other from DreamWorks, there can only be one winner. Who shall it be, the savior of China, or the legendary Dragon Warrior? Interlude Hiro: Whether it's crooks, robbers or tyrannical warlords running amok, China can always count on a great hero to defend it, even if that hero was not exactly what the people were expecting, like these two protagonists of animated films from rivaling companies who received low expectations of being a worthy hero. MBStarscream: Fa Mulan, the strong-willed and tenacious soldier of the Imperial army. Hiro: And Po, the Dragon Warrior. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Mulan Hiro: Ancient China was a beautiful time, but it was far from peaceful. The Huns were on the warpath, and their cruel leader, Shan Yu, was hellbent on executing the Emperor and forcing China to its knees. A hero was needed to fight the Huns' reign of terror, and that hero was... not the first person who came to mind. MBStarscream: Fa Mulan resided in a small Chinese village with her father, her mother, and her wisecracking grandmother. As the standard of the period, Mulan was urged to uphold her family honor by adhering to the status quo set for woman of the time. Mulan, however, was presented as an outcast. She was clumsy and sought to finish her household chores by inventing contraptions to do the work in her place, much to the chagrin of her father. Hiro: When her father was called back into battle to defend China from Shan Yu despite his old age and disabilities, Mulan opted to protect him by taking his place under the guise of a male soldier named Ping, having to keep her true identity a secret or face death as punishment for joining the Imperial army. MBStarscream: On her way to the army camp, Mulan met Mushu, a small dragon who claimed to be a guardian sent by her ancestors and agreed to help her pass as a soldier. Though Mulan failed the army training at first, she used her intelligence and became the first soldier to solve a puzzle set by Li Shang, her unit's commanding officer. Hiro: Afterwards, she rapidly progressed to become one of the best soldiers in the unit. She also befriends Yao, Ling and Chien Po, three fellow soldiers, though she was forced to hide her gender. Through the machinations of Mushu, the soldiers were called to the war front. After finding that the Chinese Army, led by Shang's father General Li, had been completely destroyed by the Huns, Shang led Mulan and the other soldiers to stop them. MBStarscream: Despite the unit being outnumbered, Mulan was able to defeat the Huns by starting an avalanche and burying them by way of the last rocket in the army. She sustained an injury from Shan-Yu, which resulted in her true gender being revealed, but she was spared death as Shang's way of repaying the debt from Mulan rescuing him during the battle with the Huns. Hiro: Mulan was left behind by the army and prepared to return home, but she discovered that Shan Yu and his five generals had survived and were heading towards the Imperial City. Mulan tried to warn Shang, but she was ignored because of the fact that she was a woman. However, when Shan Yu captured the Emperor, Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po join her in a rescue attempt. Mulan disguised herself, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po as concubines and took out the Hun guards, allowing Shang to reach Shan Yu and the Emperor. Yao, Ling and Chien Po escaped with the Emperor, but Mulan remained behind after Shang is knocked unconscious by Shan Yu. MBStarscream: She revealed herself to the ruthless leader of the Huns as the soldier who took down most of his army, which really pissed Shan Yu off. While running from Shan Yu, she came up with a plan to kill him by means of fireworks. While Mushu went to get the fireworks, Mulan faced Shan Yu on the roof of the Emperor's palace. She disarmed him with a paper fan and used his sword to pin him to the roof, allowing Mushu to fire fireworks at Shan Yu, blowing him to bits. ''' Hiro: Mulan was then confronted by the Emperor with her various crimes, having heard about them from Chi Fu. But at the same time, he acknowledged that she saved all of China and bowed to her out of respect. His gesture resulted in all the gathered people bowing as well. The Emperor first offered Mulan a council position then a job as consul, both of which Mulan refused. The Emperor instead gifted her with his personal crest, and Shan Yu's sword. Mulan returned home, and was able to reconcile with her father. '''MBStarscream: Then Mulan II happened, but no-one really talks about that. Hiro: Don't let Mulan's looks deceive you; she has proven to be a capable warrior thanks to her training in the Imperial army. She's strong enough to climb poles with weights on her arms, knock fully grown men to the ground, and even hold onto Shang for a time while holding onto a broken rope bridge. MBStarscream: Mulan can also dodge sword swings, and is quick enough to catch two handfuls of fish. She's a tough one as well, being able to endure hits to the face powerful enough to not only give her a black eye, but also send her flying into a tree. She even got slashed by Shan Yu's sword and didn't feel any pain until a couple minutes ''after ''the initial strike. How that didn't slice her open, I still have no clue, no matter how many times I watch the movie. Just look at that sword Shan Yu carries with him! You're telling me THAT thing can't disembowel people smaller than himself?! Hiro: As part of her training, Mulan learned kung fu, eventually becoming proficient in hand-to-hand fighting. She honed her skill with her father's sword and became an expert swordswoman, easily holding her own against even the battle-hardened Shan Yu, and under Shang's tutelage, Mulan developed skill with ranged weaponry, from the bow and arrow to gunpowder cannons. Even before her time in the army, Mulan is an excellent equestrian, further enhanced by her bond with her loyal steed Khan. MBStarscream: But Mulan's best attribute isn't even her impressive combat prowess; it's her mind. She is intelligent, cunning, and resourceful, as shown on several occasions, such as when she was first to climb the pole and retrieve an arrow embedded in the top successfully during training. Hiro: Knowing her unit was vastly outnumbered, she was able to quickly think of using the last cannon to cause an avalanche on the entire Hun army, quite literally stopping them cold, and later lure Shan Yu into Mushu's firing range. When she pulled out her fan, she acted as though she was in shock from having nothing left to fight with, when all along she planned to disarm him with it. But she doesn't just go into combat unprepared. Most of the time. MBStarscream: She carries some useful equipment with her, just in case. She wears armor to protect herself in combat, a sword for stabbing and slicing opponents, and a bow and arrow for long ranged attacks. She even uses your average, every day Chinese fan to disarm opponents. Shan Yu: It looks like you're out of ideas. He stabs his sword through Mulan's fan, but Mulan turns it around and readies the sword. Mulan: Not quite. Hiro: Despite her culture saying otherwise, Mulan has proven herself to be one of China's best soldiers. She was the first soldier to solve a puzzle set by Shang, and successfully defeated Shan Yu. She trained an inexperienced Merida, became a part of Robin Hood's merry men, and was trusted with escorting three princess' of the Middle Kingdom safely to Qui Gong. But Mulan still comes with glaring flaws. MBStarscream: She's still only human, and can still receive wounds, injuries and feel pain just like any normal person. She also can't trust her armor too often, as it has been breached by strong enough attacks before. Hiro: But in the end of it all, Mulan was successful in saving all of China from Shan Yu's tyranny, restoring her family's honor, and being accepted for who she was. Fa Zhou: Mulan... Mulan: Father. I brought you the sword of Shan Yu, and the crest of the Emperor. They're gifts, to honor the Fa family. '' ''Fa Zhou casts the sword and crest aside like trash and holds his daughter as tightly as he can. Fa Zhou: The greatest gift and honor... is having you for a daughter. Po Hiro: Ancient Chinese legends tell of an unstoppable, stoic, and completely awesome warrior who would defend the land with his unparalleled skill and power. So when it was time for Grand Master Oogway to finally choose the Dragon Warrior, the list of candidates were Masters Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Tigress. Together, these renowned masters of the arts of Kung-Fu were known as the Furious Five. Under the tutoring of Master Shifu, the Five were almost unstoppable. MBStarscream: You'd think Oogway would've gone with ANY of those five badasses right? Weeeeell, he ''was ''just about to point at Tigress, until BAM! A bumbling fanatic crash-landed in front of Oogway's pointing claw, and got chosen as a result. Hiro: Po was born in a remote farming village populated entirely by pandas. There he grew up happily with his biological father Li Shanand his mother, until one day the village was invaded by an evil, power-hungry peacock named Shen, who sought to avert a prophecy by eliminating any threat to his rule. MBStarscream: As his wolf followers slaughtered the pandas and destroyed the village, Po's mother fled with her son, while Li stayed behind to try and fight them off. As the wolves quickly started to close in on her, Po's mother managed to temporarily elude the wolves and found a crate of radishes, which she hid her child in. Mother and son shared one final moment of farewell before his mother caught the wolves' attention and lead them away from him, sacrificing her life for her son. Hiro: The crate Po was in was eventually shipped far away to a village in the Valley of Peace, where the owner of a noodle shop, Mr. Ping, found the baby panda. Though hesitant to get involved at first, the goose felt pity for the infant and brought him inside where he fed him and gave him a bath, and as he continued to care for him, he grew to love the cub. Eventually realizing that no one was looking for the child, Mr. Ping decided to adopt him, giving him the name "Po" and raising him as his own son. MBStarscream: Since then, Po had been happily raised in the noodle shop, learning all he knew as a noodle maker from his adoptive father. Until the events in the second film, Po never questioned Mr. Ping about whether he was adopted as both father and son shared a deep mutual love and respect. He did, however, carry doubts that they were related, which wasn't wrong. Hiro: Po grew into his teenage years with a lack of focus and of his father's skill in cooking, which later led to Master Shifu getting food poisoning after Po prepared a meal for the Jade Palace while his father was away on business. Afterwards, Po began to consider other possible career paths, such as a cleaner, comedian, dancer, or doctor, and made a list of them on a scroll. This scroll later inadvertently ended up in the hands of Tigress, who mistook it for a list made by Shifu of four warriors she was to gather in order to face the villainous Boar. This led to her recruiting Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis, who were quickly dismissed by Shifu who also ordered the evacuation of the valley. MBStarscream: During this time Po revealed to his father that he had caused Shifu's illness, which his father took as good publicity, and was then sent to gather ingredients for meals to be served to the fleeing villagers. From the hilltop his father had specified, Po then watched as the future Furious Five battled Boar, and quickly determined what he wanted to do with his life: practice Kung fu. He later made a set of Furious Five action figures which he treasured for years, only for his father to give them away to a customer. Po attempted to recover them, but after seeing the youngster developing his own love for Kung fu came to feel that they had come to the right place; it appears that at some point he later created a new set. Hiro: Po grew up into an adventurous dreamer who hoped to become a kung fu legend some day, on par with the Furious Five, whom he idolized. However, he didn't think he could pursue his dream, as he was an out-of-shape panda who worked at a noodle shop, which Mr. Ping enthusiastically expected him to some day run in his place. Though Po showed little interest in continuing this family tradition, he complied, not wanting to let his father down. MBStarscream: So you can bet he was ''really ''excited when he heard of a tournament being held to determine which of the Furious Five would be chosen as the Dragon Warrior to stop the evil Tai Lung, something he declared would be the "greatest day in kung fu history". He abandoned his task of selling noodles in order to see the tournament, but couldn't make it in time, as the gates closed on him, shutting him out. Hiro: After many failed, desperate attempts to get inside and watch the event, including strapping fireworks to a chair and lighting them in order to lift him up and into the arena, Po was about to give up and go back to work with his father—when the fireworks suddenly shot him into the sky, flying over the arena. Po abruptly landed inside the tournament grounds just as Oogway was about to choose who would be the Dragon Warrior, and Po fell in front of the Furious Five—with Oogway's claw pointed directly at him. Inspired by the panda's sudden appearance, Oogway took this as a sign that the universe had brought them all the Dragon Warrior. Oogway: The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior! Po: What? Furious Five: ''What?! ''Shifu: ''What?! ''Mr. Ping: through the doors ''WHAT?! '''MBStarscream: And despite doubts from literally everyone, including himself, Po actually did become a fearsome warrior, and one to be feared at that. Despite his... large physique, Po is actually in top physical condition. He's got enough strength in him to kick the giant lid of a funnel into the air and pull two boats together.' Hiro: He is also extremely agile, able to hold his own against a master as swift as Shifu during training. Furthermore, once he achieved "inner peace", Po was able use the same water drop catching technique as Shifu demonstrated in order to redirect Shen's cannon fire against his armada and was later able to dodge Shen's strikes in a one-on-one confrontation. His natural girth makes him immune to nerve attacks and highly resistant to severe physical hits. Because of this, Po has shrugged off lots of things that no normal person could survive. MBStarscream: He took a hit from a large hammer right in the face and was perfectly fine, survived falling down the Jade Palace staircase several times, and powerful blows from Tai Lung, with only minor injuries. He even withstood a hit from Shen's biggest cannon, with only some injuries and went into a temporary comatose state for a short time. But perhaps his greatest showcase of durability was when he managed to take a focused strike from Kai, a being who has supernatural strength with only some bruises. Hiro: One of Po's most astounding skills is his quick learning speed; he grasps various kung fu techniques over an incredibly short span of time, whereas others would spend years perfecting such skills. This has amazed his friends and foes alike. In just a manner of days with the right motivation, Po was able to grow proficient enough to match kung fu masters like Shifu and Tai Lung, and achieved inner peace at a very young age. Throughout Legends of Awesomeness, Po has also been shown performing powerful kung fu techniques after seeing them only once or simply reading about them. MBStarscream: As you might have guessed, Po is a master of kung fu, or more specifically, he's the master and creator of Panda Style, a form of kung fu he invented himself. The style involves rarely attacking first and tiring out his opponents with a strong defense, then attacking with surprise moves that almost appear to be accidental. ''' Hiro: Po will also use anything in the surrounding area to his advantage, such as when he confused Tai Lung by using makeshift stilts to mix up pots and pans which hid the Dragon Scroll, and when he used fireworks to allow him to reach the scroll before his opponent. Po has also demonstrated some skill in the use of various weapons. In Kung Fu Panda 2, Po was shown using a sword against Shen's wolves by using metal musical instruments; combined with his recently-acquired acrobatic skills, he held his own and overwhelmed them by use of an apparent technique of spinning on top of his head. Similarly, Po managed to throw a tuning fork at Shen and nail him to the wall without injuring him. '''MBStarscream: This panda has also mastered several techniques. He can unleash a powerful barrage of kicks with Feet of Fury, wipe people's memories with the Fluttering Finger Mindslip, blind opponents with the Golden Lotus Clap, and even send you straight to the Spirit Realm with the Wuxi Finger Hold. However, spiritual creatures like Kai are immune to the latter technique, so make your opponent isn't a Spirit Warrior. Hiro: Po was also able to learn two of the Twelve Impossible Moves; he can create a large fireball that sucks objects in like a black hole with the Mongolian Fireball, and shoot balls of energy from his palm with the Thundering Wind Hammer. But Po isn't just restricted to these ''techniques; he has mastered the ability to control the energy that flows through all living things. '''MBStarscream: The For--' Hiro: Chi. MBStarscream: Wut? Hiro: Chi, Starscream. Chi. MBStarscream: Aw, man! I wanted to see a panda Force Chokin' people to death! Dude, think about it: A PANDA, choking you like Darth Vader. Can't unsee that now, can ya? Hiro: No thanks to you, Starscream. Anyways, as a panda, Po has the closest connection to chi, capable of using it to give chi to others and releasing his "inner dragon" by forming his chi into the form of, well, a giant dragon. But Po also has another special variant of chi: Hero's Chi, which is granted from the universe to one person each generation. MBStarscream: This "Hero's Chi" increases Po's kung fu skills, allows him to fly, and fire blasts of energy from his hands, feet, and belly. His running speed also skyrockets, allowing Po to run long distances in mere seconds. However, if his Hero's Chi is used for long periods, it will eventually drain. Hiro: Po has definitely lived up to his expectations. He's defeated the likes of Tai Lung, Shen and Kai, endured being punched through a building-size piece of rock, and another punch that created a shockwave. He's won a war against kung fu itself, struck Tai Lung so hard he went into the cloud layer, and even defeated Ke-Pa, the ruler of all demons, with his Hero's Chi. Keep in mind that this was something Oogway in his PRIME couldn't do. MBStarscream: But pandas do come with weaknesses. Most often, he doesn't take things seriously, and can be overconfident, impatient, incredibly naive, and rarely implements strategy. Hiro: But despite these flaws, Po was finally able to achieve his dream of becoming a legendary kung fu master himself through his journeys as the Dragon Warrior. Not only that, he also became the true successor of both Shifu and ''Oogway, becoming the Jade Palace's new instructor. '''MBStarscream: Talk about a happy ending.' Soothsayer: Who are you, panda? Po slowly gets to his feet. His eyes narrow as he is filled with a new determination. Po: I am ''Po... ''and I'm gonna need a hat. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, neither combatant has the home field advantage in this kung fu duel, but only one can be decreed China's strongest protector. MBStarscream: (singing) EVERYBODY WAS KUNG FU FIGHTING~! ---- Some field in Ancient China The sun gleamed brightly in the morning air. The mountains stood tall and the trees' leaves blew in the wind. The field was relatively empty, save for two warriors ready for combat. One was a young adolescent lady clad in a suit of green lamellar armor, her hair tied up in a bun. An ornate Chinese sword hung from her belt, the hilt decorated with an elaborate gold design. It was none other than Fa Mulan, the legendary warrior herself. Standing in front of her was a bipedal giant panda. In pants. Yeah. Not much else to say. But this was no ordinary panda. This was the Dragon Warrior, the legendary hero of China, Master Po. Mulan looked at Po for several seconds and then proceeded to unsheathe her sword while getting into a fighting stance, prompting Po to enter his own position to show he was ready for a fight. In a very Bruce Lee-esque fashion, he brushed the side of his nose in a show of cocky bravado. Six simple words ignited the battle of martial artists. "Get ready to feel the thunder." FIGHT! Mulan moved first, rushing in Po's direction with her sword at the ready. Po managed to dodge two sword swings before striking Mulan with his fists two times, then following up with a kick that sent her flying back. Flipping through the air like an acrobat, Mulan landed safely on her two feet, then got out a bow and arrow and shot three arrows at Po. Po knocked the three projectiles aside, then in a heartbeat, the panda spun on his heel twice and shot his paw forward. "Thundering Wind Hammer!" An emerald-green orb of Chi erupted from his paw and raced straight towards Mulan, who narrowly dodged the attack by jumping into the air. Po ran towards Mulan and jumped in her direction, but Mulan leaped back and swung her sword at Po. When Po managed to evade the attacks, Mulan planted her two feet into the Dragon Warrior's face. She was able to get two sword slashes in before Po grabbed the sword and flipped her over his shoulder, slamming her into the ground. Po tossed Mulan's sword away as the daughter of Fa Zhou quickly got back to her feet. Mulan delivered a roundhouse kick to Po's face, then punched him three times before Po managed to block her strikes. The two warriors continued punching each other, each time with their fists colliding. Neither one was getting a solid attack on the other. While Mulan was still punching, Po kicked her in the chest, sending her flying. Mulan took out her bow and arrow again and fired a single arrow at Po, who caught the projectile just before it could pierce his abdomen. Mulan fired more arrows while walking towards Po, who was knocking all the arrows away until Mulan had run out of them. Smiling, Po charged at Mulan to attack, but Mulan slid underneath the Dragon Warrior, then ran to retrieve as a surprised Po turned around. As Mulan began swinging her sword, Po quickly dodged the oncoming sword slashes before taking a quick glancing blow to her arm. As Mulan moved in for a thrust, Po suddenly dropped to the ground, performing a split kick that hit Mulan right in her ankle. This caused Mulan to suddenly drop to the ground, dropping her sword in the process. If Mushu had been here, he probably would have made some cornball remark about her falling. Mulan got to her feet just in time to get kicked in the face by Po. Stumbling to regain her composure, Mulan entered a fighting stance as she waited for Po to attack. As Po attempted to kick Mulan in the stomach, she swiftly blocked the attack and hit Po in the face with a quick jab. Po then shouted in pain as Mulan's sword slashed him multiple times, sending blood and fur flying. He jumped backward to escape from Mulan's assault, then grabbed the sword when Mulan tried to decapitate him with it. Po struck Mulan in the face with his fist, then knocked her back with a strong kick aimed at her chest. But to Po's surprise, Mulan landed on her hands and managed to push herself into the air before landing safely and rushing the former noodle maker head on. Po couldn't react before Mulan unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks upon him, some attacks he managed to block and counter, and others that hit their mark. Both kept this up for a good while until Po ultimately got the upper hand, blocking all of Mulan's attacks and beating her down with his own merciless attacks. Seeing that her opponent was beginning to overpower her in close quarters combat, Mulan jumped back to avoid another strike from Po. Po kept throwing more punches, but Mulan was able to dodge the attacks with her peak human speed. At one point, she even pinched Po's arm when he tried to punch her in the face, earning a pained "Ow!" from the panda. With her foe distracted, Mulan was able to get her sword back and threw it straight towards Po. The blade embedded itself in the Dragon Warrior's back, making him shout in agony. Mulan ran towards Po and slid under his legs, then stretched out her foot to plant it firmly in Po's nether regions. As Po doubled over, Mulan leapt over the panda and pulled her sword of her opponent's back, then kicked him over and raised her sword to finish the fight. Her sword only hit grass as Po rolled out of the way just before his neck was sliced into. He was bleeding heavily, but Po wouldn't let it stop him. Hopping into the air, Mulan spun around before lifting her leg to drop the heel of her foot on top of Po's head. Po was ready for her though and grabbed Mulan by the leg before she could deliver the blow. Grabbing Mulan's leg with both hands, Po pivoted while pulling her down to slam her against the ground. As she fell to the floor, Mulan extended her arms and caught herself before Po could throw her. Still holding her leg, Po looked down at Mulan in surprise as she pivoted on her hands before thrusting her free foot at his face. Quickly leaping out of the way of the attack, Po took one hand off of the leg he already held and wrapped it around Mulan's other leg before she could pull it back, trapping both warriors. Mulan quickly responded by wrapping her legs around Po and using his support to pull herself up, cocking her fist back as she rose into a seated position. His eyes going wide at the incoming blow, Po quickly released Mulan's leg and reached up to grab her arm before her fist could connect with his nose. With both her arm and ''her leg in his grasp, Po quickly turned and fell forward onto the floor, slamming Mulan's back against the ground. Mulan let out a cough of pain and surprise as the force of the blow caused Po to loosen his grip on her. Seizing her chance, Mulan wrapped her arms and legs around Po's arm before he could pull away and extended it into a painful arm lock. Hissing in pain, Po tried to pull Mulan off of him, but couldn't budge her, the young woman going so far as to push one of her feet against his face. Growling in frustration, Po pulled himself to his feet while gripping Mulan with his free hand. Planting his feet, Po rose up, picking Mulan up with him. Mulan had only enough time to look at Po in surprise before he slammed her against the ground again, the blow knocking the air out of her lungs and forcing her to release Po's arm. As Mulan fought to catch her breath, Po pushed himself on top of her, planting his knee against her chest while holding her shoulder down with one hand and punching her in the face repeatedly with the other as Mulan writhed underneath him. When his beatdown was finished, Po picked Mulan up and tossed her aside with his great strength. Mulan pushed herself to her feet and lunged at Po. SCHWING! Po grabbed her finger... held his pinky upright... "Skadoosh." ...and flexed it down. An explosion of golden, rippling energy flew through the field, extending for miles. When it cleared up, Mulan was nowhere to be seen. It was as if she had vanished off the face of the earth entirely. All alone in the field, Po stood victorious, having won the battle and defended his title as the Dragon Warrior. '''FATALITY!'' Results '''MBStarscream: Wow! So much for cute and cuddly! Hiro: Both Po and Mulan had their handicaps and flaws in battle, and they both do work best when they have their allies by their side. But since this was a one-on-one scenario, it relied exclusively on their skills and experience as master fighters. And while Mulan may have been a formidable fighter in her own right, Po just ultimately held more of the advantage. MBStarscream: For one, Po is a lot stronger and far more durable than Mulan is, and while Mulan is proficient in kung fu, Po is now a master at it, giving more combat experience than his human opponent. Hiro: Mulan's arsenal of weapons can ''hurt Po for the most part, but she really didn't have any other way of physically hurting him, which doesn't help very much considering he's fought plenty of sword and blade wielding foes in his time as the Dragon Warrior. Not to mention, Po's vast kung fu skills makes him a far more versatile and unpredictable opponent than Mulan. '''MBStarscream: Heck, all Po really needed was just an opening to strike the finishing blow. And while Mulan can endure a lot of pain, I just don't see her surviving something like the Wuxi Finger Hold. Plus, when all was said and done, Mulan tried very hard to retire from combat completely, while Po on the other hand continued to hone his skills in the art of combat. Looks like big and squishy beats strong and honorable.' Hiro: Po wins. Advantages Po (Winner) * Stronger * More durable * Master of kung fu * Has experience with sword wielders and other bladed weapons in the past * More versatile Polls Who would you be rooting for? Mulan Po Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Battle of the Genders Theme Category:Duel of the Heroes Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Duel of the Movies Theme Category:Human VS Animal Themed Fatal Fictions Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions